Beautiful Life
by smilingxqueen
Summary: AU. A singer who attempted suicide 3 times and a prisoner who took the lives of 3 people meets on a Thursday, divided only by a bullet-proof window. But their feelings and hopes sift through the glass and reach other, intertwining. "I want to live."


**A/N**: Taking a break from my major stories.. A new chapter of Swords and Roses is on the way~ Sorry for the delay dear readers... Anyway, this story will not exceed 5 chapters and is based on a manga called 'Our Happy Hours'. I hope you will like this short story~

* * *

><p>These four brick walls that enclose me are dull and dreary. I look at my hands, my gaze lingering on the marks that the handcuffs left. How many years has it been since I first wore them? I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't care anymore. I just… I wanted to die.<p>

I'm a prisoner, having killed a mother and child, and a famous son of a wealthy businessman. Now, I am waiting for my death toll. They thought that lengthening the time of a prisoner's death serves as their punishment. Living day by day without knowing when to die with only guilt and despair as your companion. I wanted to die. At every chance I get, I tried to kill myself. Last time, when the barber went in to cut my hair, I took his scissors to slit my throat—in desperate to end this bitter waiting for my inevitable death once and for all. Unfortunately, the guards stopped me, and ever since then, the warden never let my hair to be cut again.

My days in the jail had only been me and the warden coming occasionally to visit. It seems he had taken a liking to me. After hearing my life story, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't take pity on a man prostituting himself to old, rich women for just a bite to eat for him and his brother? Heh, if the life I lead was made into a drama, i'm sure the director would earn millions from it.

There was also one who took pity on me. She's an old nun, visiting the damned souls of the convicted, hoping that they may find God in this forsaken place. Her Christian name is Sister Elizabeth. Out of all the prisoners here, she visited me the most. But, I don't want her pity. I refused to meet her, until one day…

* * *

><p>The warden came in again today; a smile was on his face.<p>

"Cloud, Sister Elizabeth is here to talk with you again."

I turned away from him. "I don't want to talk to her."

"She came with her niece, Ms. Gainsborough." He said, excitement was written all over his words. "She's really beautiful!"

Ms. Gainsborough, huh.

I stood up and nodded. For precautionary measures, the warden placed on my handcuffs before I went out of my cell. I walked past the halls of white and gray, stopping short when I saw a staircase leading up to a white nothingness. I gazed longingly at that staircase. When will I have a chance to go up there, I wonder?

"Come now, Cloud. They're waiting at the conference room."

I averted my eyes from the staircase and moved forward. Someday, it will be my turn. It's expected. It's just that, I didn't know when. Nobody knows. So, I prepare myself everyday. The warden said that every morning, chosen prisoners go to that staircase when it's their turn. Every morning from the time when the warden informed me, I always anticipated mornings. I felt this sense of relief when it was already morning, because I could have my chance to go up that staircase. But, when the day passed by and its already afternoon, my frustration gets a hold of me and I find any means to kill myself. It's the only way to relieve me from this world. The only way…

"Go in, No. 0819."

I grimaced at that number, like I was a thing, labeled because I'm dangerous. Not fit to be a human.

"Good day, Cloud."

Ah, it's the saintly Sister Elizabeth. She stands up from her seat with a gentle smile as I entered the room. I sat down across the table and raise my eyes to look at her companion. Ms. Gainsborough wasn't pleased at all that she was here, that I see. She had chestnut colored locks that flowed down in waves on her shoulders. Dark circles were under her eyes, apparently she didn't had much sleep either. Suddenly, her gaze met mine, and I had a look of her eyes. They were a deep emerald, so deep in fact that I thought I had sunk in them.

"How are you today, Cloud?" When I didn't respond, the nun searched something in her bag with enthusiasm. "The children in the church drew you! Would you like to take a look?"

"I'm not interested," I shoved the rolled paper that the nun handed over to me. I stood up and turned back. "I just came here to say 'thank you' for always visiting me, but I don't need you to do that anymore. Go visit the other prisoners for a change."

The chair noisily cluttered as the nun tried to stop me. I swiveled to face her. She had a look in her eyes that made me fidget. That's the very same look I despised from people of the clergy.

"Don't say that, Cloud. I don't have any children. I may have been reluctant, but I think you're allowed a little selfishness when you're a bit older. So please, let me take care of you." She beamed at me again, the little lines on her face wrinkled as she did. "That's right. Think of me as your mother. I will discuss anything you want."

"Let me tell you a little story, Sister. There was a poor man who was taken very good care of by the clergy such as yourself. He was very grateful, he wanted to shake the hands of the nun that took care of him. But when he did, the nun pulled back, shouted out in rejection, and had such a look of horror on her face. The old man was crying as he left the church."

"I'm sorry for that sister's rudeness. I'm really sorry." Sister Elizabeth pursed her lip in defense and proceeded to touch me. "But I would never—!"

Flicking her hand away, I swiftly towered against her, my dark shadow encompassing her small figure. Then, there was this same look of horror in the nun's face as she took several steps away from me.

"Yes, that is exactly the face she made, Sister Elizabeth. You pretend to care for people like us, but the truth is, we look filthy to you right?" The guards suddenly saw me as a threat and took my arms by force. It hurt but I'm used to it. I smiled bitterly and they dragged me out of the room. "Sister, I learned something back then. That the group, which discriminates the most, are the people who decorate themselves with pretty words. Saying that I killed in flesh and blood would make even what little remains of pride in you rot." I took one last look at her bewildered face and scoffed. "When I see people like you, I feel nauseous."

It's the truth. My steps were heavy as I walked back to my cell. Guilt crept at the back of my head, but I have been living in guilt for quite some time now. It doesn't matter anymore. My sins just keep piling up.

"Wait!" I turned back again, and my eyes widened when I saw Ms. Gainsborough running after me. "You forgot this drawing."

I stared at the rolled paper that the nun left earlier for a few seconds and gazed to the side. "I don't need it."

"I think you and that poor man are lucky." I raised my eyes to look at her, but her own face was downcast. "After all, if people understood those things at the start of their lives, they'd be able to decide on their own how they'd like to live. When people are betrayed at the end of their lives, they hold onto hope until then. I think that would be a blessing." She lifted her eyes a little; it turned to a deeper shade of green. "The greatest burden is when a person is let down in the middle of his life."

Strange. How can someone so beautiful and pampered know of these things? By her looks, she could be a princess who knew nothing of what is truly happening outside her castle. Enclosed in a world filled with only of happiness and peace. Yet, she spoke those words like she had experienced them herself.

She spun away from me and walked back to the conference room. I followed her with my eyes and somehow I recognized her.

"Come on, let's go." The guards distracted my thoughts as they pushed me to walk forward.

As I walk, I strained to remember. That hair, that voice… could she be? I swiftly turned back to take one last glance, but she was gone.

"Hey, move it!"

Before I knew it, I was in darkness once again. The guards took my handcuffs and threw me inside the cell that I've occupied for years. Then, a shadow flickered from across the room. The warden looked at me from a barred window in the hall.

"The children really did well in their drawing. Won't you come look, Cloud?"

He was fussing over the paper that the nun brought with her. As if it would make me any different if I looked at it.

"Boy, I never would've guessed that Ms. Gainsborough was t_he_ Ms. Aerith Gainsborough. She was a famous singer, debuting at an early age of 16 in fact!"

My eyes widened. So, she _is_ the girl. The girl that my brother and I listened to every afternoon at the roof of an old building. A place we once called home.

"I was a big fan of hers, though she retired a year after she finished her first CD. Would you like to hear it?"

The question brought me back from my harsh memories. "Please, I would like to hear it…"

Moments after, her calming voice filled the halls and soothed my heart… like it always did.

* * *

><p>I remember that day when I first saw her. It was sunny and hot. I've just returned from a job with an old, rich woman. She was disgusting and obese. I couldn't bear myself to look at her as she went down on me, again and again. The mere thought made me want to vomit. But she gave me a big amount of money, so I didn't care. I wanted to give something to my brother. Maybe eat at a good restaurant. After all, it was his birthday today.<p>

I came to the roof where we temporarily stay. We were orphans. Though we only had a blanket to keep ourselves warm during cold nights, it was alright. For as long as we have each other, it's all that matters. I will protect him, and give him a good life that our parents never did.

I saw him leaning by the side of the roof with a calm expression.

"Hey, Denzel! Let's celebrate your birthday today! An old woman gave me a lot of money!" I boasted, trying really hard to make my voice cheerful.

He looked at me with steadfast eyes, like he has seen through me. The pain that I suffered, and the burden I bear.

"Come sit down with me, Cloud. There's a pretty girl singing at the other building." He beamed at me and returned his gaze to a certain open window. "Come listen with me. If you do, you won't cry anymore."

My eyes widened. "I don't cry!" I stared at my brother for the longest time. "I don't…"

I walked over to him and looked at the window that had his attention. There was a girl with long brown hair that was tied with a pink ribbon sitting in front of a grand piano. She was pretty, and when she opened her lips to sing, tears started rolling down my face.

"It's soothing isn't it?"

I just nodded, never caring whether Denzel saw me approve or not. Even after my sleeves were all wet with tears, they didn't stop flowing.

"I'm sorry, Cloud…"


End file.
